


naba gelyo 2

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal use, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	naba gelyo 2

"Waxaad og tihiin," ayuu dambe yiri, "tani waxay noqon kartaa madadaalo kale oo badan haddii aad doonayso inaad kaliya si-"

"Xidhay, King gacankudhiiglihii."

"Ii fura," Jaime dhammaatay. "Maxaad u malaynaysaa ayaan u socday leeyahay?"

Brienne isaga siiyey, Maxud ah ma-aad u-tur uu xilligan bulshada ku tidhi, wuu caawiyey soo baxay ee doonnida, oo wuxuu ku turunturoodeen, laakiin iyada ayaa looga shakisan yahay wuxuu ku samayn jiray, waayo saameyn. Waxa uu dib u eeysan, ruxashadu timaha soo baxay inuu indhihiisa iyo eegayaa iyada at kula hadal ah oo kibir caajis wuxuu had iyo jeer u muuqday inay xirtaan, hurdo ama soo jeedo.

Waxa adag riixay doonnida maanta, iyaga isbaray, sida ugu fog iyadu ka kari biyaha madow. Laakiin hadda mugdiga ahaa ka qayb, u muuqataa in barari oo ka qayliyaan kaynta dhexdeeda ku hareereysan. Marka aan iyadu jeceshahay ma raaxada King ahayd gacankudhiiglaha, iyo qayb ka mid ah u gaarka ah, samaynta xerada ku ahayd geeddi-socodka gaaban oo fudud. In kasta oo uu ku snorted in dheeldheel iyo gaalnimo, iyada oo loo adeegsaday dherer ah xarig Oo Todobaadkan Ku isaga agagaarka geed ka hor waxay bilowday diyaarinta iyada.

"Xaggee ayaan ka orday guud ahaan?" ayuu uu yimi weydiiyo. "Xitaa haddii aan sameeyay, Waxaan hubaa in aad igu qabsan karaa leh kuwa lugaha dheer. Lugaha Kuwaas waxaa ku duub kartaa laba jeer ku dhawaad ah nin-ah". Waxay rabeen in ay isaga handcuff.

Isaga Leaving xidhxidhnaa, guurtay Brienne on booska camping doortay, oo kaliya dhowr mitir ka fog wabigu, ururinta ilaa xaabada. Waxa uusan noqon doontaa habeen aad u qabow, laakiinse iyadu sooma raaxaysan mugdiga, iyo dabka u noqon lahaa, iyada oo shirkada.

Waxay ka yaabay markii ay soo shaqeeyay, haddii kalena ma lahayn in ay isaga naqasku. Iyadu waa inaanay ka fekeri karaa in uu isagu qorshaynaysa in ay xirto afkiisa mar kasta oo mustaqbalka dhow. Waxaa jira muuqdeen in ay noqon wax Jaime maanta gadood ka jecel yahay iyo sidoo kale codka codkiisa u gaar ah.

Marka dabka si fiican u gubanaya, iyada saxo.

"Anigu ma waxaan ahay si gabaadka si geedka habeenkii oo dhan?" ayuu edeb leh weydiiyo.

"Ma aha haddii aad u dhaqmaan." Komsihanka usha ku tidhi, loo isticmaalo si ay shidaal ololka.

"Good," ayuu noqnoqda, sida haddii uu maysan fahmin macnaha erayga. Waa kuwee ayuu maayo. "Waxaan lahaa halkii aan noqon. Haddii ay dhammaan ka mid ah in aad."

"Isku day in aadan sameyn wax doqon." Waxay hareeraheeday yimaadeen oo ka dambaysay isaga iyo silsiladihiina soo fureen. Gacmihiisana waxaa weli xidhxidhnaa. Oo wuxuu kaloo sameeyey dhibic si kala bixin kadibna ay u istaagaan by dabka. Iftiinka on its highlight qaab flickered ee diyaaradaha ee wejigiisii faa'iido. Brienne isaga bartay daqiiqad. Wuxuu ahaa Jinni qurxoon, waxaa jiray shaki ku jirin in (inkasta oo iyadu lagu kala jeexjeexi lahaa marka laga reebo by-awaalka Kraken ka dhaqso badan waxaa la odhan), laakiin Ibliiska ah, wuxuu ahaa, si kasta.

Waxay noqon lahaa ku faraxsanahay in markii ay u sameeyey oo waajib oo u dhiibay King ee soo caga.

"Waxaad indhuhu," Jaime lagu arkay.

"Fadhiiso," ayay tidhi. Inta badan, haddii aan dhammaan, ah waxyaabaha uu ku sheegay in uu ahaa ugu fiican iska indho. "Waa waqti ay ku cunaan."

"Waa hagaag," ayuu yiri fadhiisteen nimco, jecelna la yaab hoos. "Aad ayaan u gaajaysan. Waa maxay waxa aad diyaarisay qado, gacaliyo Brienne?"

Iyadoo aan comment, iyada oo la qoday oo iyada pack oo sahay iyo rooti soo baakadeeyey weli ku hadhay. Waxay kala jebiyey waslad dhexdhexaad ah oo u keeneen.

"Waxaad doonto iyo inay i quudiyaan," ayuu si qarsoodi ah ayaa sheegay in. "Waxaan ka cabsanayaa in aad gacmahayga ugu xidh xidhxidhnaa."

"Waxaad doonto si ay u maareeyaan." Brienne back to its on dhinaca kale ee dabka meesha bilaabay inuu wax cuno oo uu share kibista, wixii ay hambaysay markay si taxadar leh u sooceen kuwa size la mid ah sida uu noqon. Oo ninna yuusan ku sheegan in ay isaga xadgudbo halka uu ahaa iyada oo maxbuus ah. Ma waxay ahayd iyada Naado.

Dark lahaa xiran yihiin ee ku wareegsan. Kaynta waxa uu ahaa aamusan marka laga reebo shanqadh ah oo dabayl ah ee geedaha ka. Brienne degeen leh uu dib ugu soo horjeeda log ah u dhacday iyo jilbaha kor u, iyada oo seef gacanta ku, diyaar u ah inay sugaan baxay habeenka ka. Waxay u baahan tahay dhowr saacadood oo hurdo ah, laakin waxay ku tala galay in mar dambe iyaga qaadan, iyo wuxuu u ah waa in looga joojiyey. Hawada aan joogtada ahayn in uu la saamaynaya koorsada of the maalmood ee ugu dambeeyey yar oo safarka iyada oo aan khiyaanayn; Qofka sida khiyaamo leh sida uu u leexdeen inay sameeyaan wax uu baxsado.

"Maxaad fakarayo?" ayuu weyddiiyey.

Brienne gaadhay iyo minka uu log kale oo dabka laysu yar oo iyadu soo ururiyeen iyo duceysanayaan dherer hubka gudahood. Sparks ku muquuninta ka baxay iyo kor u. Waxay iyaga ugu baaba'aan.

"Waxaad og tihiin," ayuu yiri, "waxa uu noqon doonaa safar dheer., Waa in ugu yaraan noqon on shuruudaha ku hadla."  
"Waxba ma aan leeyahay inaan idiin sheego in ay, King gacankudhiiglihii leedahay."

"HORTA?" Ayuu hore ku tiirsanaa. "Laakiin waxaad ku hayn ii tooganayasa this damiin soo eegtid. Hubi in ay jiraan waxyaalo aad rabto in aad igu tidhaahdona waan ahay. Sasab ah ama maya."

"Waxaan soo oogay by aan marwada Stark leh hawsha of dhiibi doonaan King ee soo caga. Madaarada Somaliland. Ma si aad maaweelin, ma aha in wada hadalka sameeyo jidka."

Jaime janjeerin madaxiisa hal dhinac oo jidka ku dhow muusootay. "Weligaa ma ilka?"

Waxay ahayd mid la qabto off-ilaaliye u by su'aashan, laakiin ka dib markii daqiiqad yiri, "Markii wax igu amuses."

"Maxaa yeelay, waxaan u ma arki karaan. Waxaad tahay sidaas uujeedadiisu. Waxaan u malaynayaa in ay jirto wax aad ka heli farxad leh."

"Ma jiraan wax aad dhihi kartaa in ii Qiyame lahaa, ugu yaraan ka." Brienne ahaa ogaataa in aanay iyadu noqon lahaa mid istaahila in kasta oo uu macno darro ah ula jawaabo, ma laha inta uu quus, laakiin waxa uu ahaa habeen dheer iyo safarka horteeda iyaga, wuxuu ahaa xaq ah oo ku saabsan in. "Waxaan ku socdaa si aad u xidh hadda. Waxaad ku sii jiri doona sidaas awgeed ilaa berri."

"Inaan qaataa Wilkiisa ah marka hore," ayuu yiri, Ibraahim Madar.

Brienne sii hadal impassive. Kacday, wuxuu qaatay seeftiisii iyo dhererka xarig ah iyo isaga u yimid. Wuxuu istaagay, oo waxba ma ay iska caabin ah markii ay isaga soo jeestay, Sylva ka gacmihiisa sare on, mid qabyo ah, ka dibna la soo shirtagi doono on dhamaadka, sida iyada ayaa isaga iska riixay dhinaca duurka u. Kuwa kale ayaa, wuxuu doonayay in xisaabiso isu for.

Wuxuu fumbled oo gacmihiisa xiraa surwaal uu. "Ma sirgaxan kuu tahay?" ayuu yiri isagoo garbaha.

Waxay ahayd wax yar, oo kaliya maxaa yeelay, waxay aan weli u baahan yihiin in la sameeyo wax u eg tan ka hor. Her qof daacad ah weydiiyo iyada in ay ixtiraamaan asturnaanta (halka ay suurto gal) qof kasta oo, malaha sida Xog'hayaha guud, laakiin waxay awoodi kari waayay loogu talagalay inuu ka fekero waxaa jiray wax uu samayn kareen in ay iyada dhiba, kuwaas oo doonayay in la filaan waardiyo ah lab ah ee meel la mid ah. Waxay ku ogaaday inuu maleegayo tuurin lahaa wax iyadii, oo xitaa haddii isagu ma, isna wuxuu u sida daciifnimo ah in laga faa'ideysan karto barta qaarkood ee uu raalli ka arki lahaa.

Brienne bixisay in ay gacanta ku hay on the xarig iyo mid ka mid dhabarka dambe, sidaa awgeed waxa uu ahaa at length hubka, iyo madaxiisa ka leexiyey, ilaa inta codka kaadida hits qaadatay caleemaha.

"Waxaa jira," ayuu ugu dambeyntii yiri. "Aad ayaan samayn." Qalooca ee afkiisa sidii uu dib ugu weyn uu garabka u eegay isaga nafsaddiisa ugu majaajiloodeen, in firelight ku arag darnaayeen.

"Waxaan aad aan kaa caawin doona haddii aad u baahan tahay in mar kale waqti dambe la sameeyo," ayay tidhi, sida qabow sida guuldaraysato karin. "Sidaas ma weydiin."

"Haddii aad rabto inaad ii ahayd caawimaad wax habeennimo ayaa"

"Xidhay, King gacankudhiiglihii."

Maalin kale oo ku saabsan safarka webiga Jaime hor gudubtay ogaaday dhibic tabar dhinaca ee doonnida, halkaas oo ay qoryihii u ahaa qoyan leh kallana. Brienne ma u muuqdaan in ay weli aragteen, iyo Jaime ahaa taxadir leh ka dibna laga soo on in ay ilaaliso lugihiisa nasanayso u dhow aagga ahaa ee hooskii. Oo wuxuu lahaa inuu sugo ilaa inta webiga, isagga oo ka hor ayuu isku deyi kartaa in uu qorshaha. Brienne badan yahiin hayn oo doonnida u-siinta xeebta ugu dhow wadada, halkaas oo ay lahaayeen daboolka geedaha iyo shrubbery. Laakiin hal subax oo dhammu way wada stretch a Rocky iyo Jaime si ay u ahayd, by lagama maarmaan, hagaya doon ah oo dheeraad ah xagga xarunta.

Haddii uu qorshaha ma shaqeeyaan ayuu eegi lahaa nacaska ah, inkastoo ay taasi lafteeda in uusan ku filnayn of lacag ah si ay isaga joojin, iyo haddii aan sidoo kale sidoo kale shaqayn labadaba waxay noqon kartaa dhintay ka hor waxaa jiray qol kasta laga wada hadlayaa.

Wuxuu go'aansaday sidoo kale ka fiican yahay inaan waxba la qaban ahayd.

Brienne ul doon nasasiiyay daqiiqad iyo demin iskufilka inuu garabka at qorraxda, kaas oo ahaa ee maanta tiray iftiin.

Wuxuu ka soo dajiyey uu boot cirib adag on qaybta qurmay. Geedkii jebiyey cadaadis iyo biyo bilaabay Heesta marayo in, xawaaraha raaxo leh oo dhakhso.

Waxay edab dhaawac ka dibna la kiciyey oo indhaha kala inuu wajiga.

Waxa uu qoslay.

Waxay si dhakhso ah ayaa bilaabay in ay regained.

"Ma sameyn kartid in," ayuu yiri. "Mid ka mid ah oo naga mid ah waxa uu leeyahay in uu badbaadiyo. Igu Xalinta."

"Maya," Brienne shaqeeyay adag. In kasta oo ay mashquul ku qorshaha, ayuu daqiiqad la yaabey sida xoogga ah ee iyada stroke gareeyey.

"Iyada oo hubka u this, Ma aad heli doontid dherer ka hor inta aadan liqi." Waxa uu cagihiisa waxay hawada ku hayn. Brienne wareejiyey lugaha u gaar ah iyo haraatinayaan isaga, aan gaarno uu gumaarka, laakiin wuxuu jilbaha uu isu keeneey in waqti ka dibna dhex maray hooseysa mar kale si kasta. Biyaha ayaa bilaabay Wabiyo maadan


End file.
